


Bloody Nemesis

by Yonnnnnnnne



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Cheating, Implied bully, M/M, Peer Pressure, Substance Abuse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonnnnnnnne/pseuds/Yonnnnnnnne
Summary: 乔治奥斯本和他的男人们（不
Relationships: David Cameron/Boris Johnson/George Osborne, David Cameron/George Osborne, George Osborne/Nathaniel Philip Rothschild
Kudos: 2





	Bloody Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> 基于Daily Mail的一篇可真可假的gossip，脑了一下各种邪教。群里讨论的激情产物。

奥斯本在走进电梯前就有所预期，他几乎是怒不可遏，而他知道鲍里斯也是。四肢疲惫却肾上腺素过量，电梯门打开时，他的心脏几乎是在喉咙里跳动。他的那句“如果我是他的话，我也不至于用到你这样人”依然在他的脑袋里回响。在电梯动起来前，鲍里斯就已经进入了惯例规定的他的个人空间。他在鲍里斯之前扯住了对方的前襟，但没躲开落在自己肋骨上的一拳。他们的辱骂早就摒弃“娘炮书呆子”“卡梅伦的忠犬”的委婉，更偏向最直接的四个字母的词语。和一个前橄榄球队长比力气毫无胜算，他被鲍里斯钉在电梯的墙上，但鲍里斯的嘴唇也因为他之前甩过去的一个耳光破了口子，所以还不算太丢人。

“我看了那些照片，吉迪恩，你是个贱人，不是吗？戴维说什么就干什么。他是不是操过你？在你吸高了的时候？奥斯本夫人知道吗，你孩子知道吗？”

“别提她们！你觉得你和那位小记者的事情没人知道吗？” 他从牙齿中挤出这句话，鼻息和打在鲍里斯的脸上，如果没人注意到在他气管上方的两双手（关节已经用力到发白），感受到顶在自己大腿上的膝盖的力度，他们几乎像是一对将要交换亲吻的情侣。那种等不及到酒店房间，就在无人的电梯里进行前戏的情侣。

如果有人看到我们该是多么滑稽，在鲍里斯松手前的一秒，如此的念头闪过他的大脑。在那之后他的剩下的那个晚上都被一种羞耻的模糊笼罩。好像回到二十岁的那个秋天，他第二次穿上该死的布灵顿的燕尾服，在同伴压力下吸入白色的粉末，然后被丢在克劳利街122号的二楼卫生间里洗鼻血。纳特·罗斯柴尔德也在那儿，那还是在他们互相背叛之前，坐在厨房操作台上晃着自己的脚。和他一起来的女孩歪着头接吻，但是纳特在盯着他，靠在水池旁边的他，忙着平衡自己呼吸和心跳的小乔治奥斯本。

那晚并没就这么结束，后来他去戴维的房间了，他在门口整理了袖口和领子以至于不显得那么狼狈。他们做爱，戴维一直在说“你不要离开我”，那是在他得知电梯事件之后。彼时还是2013的年初，经济形势并未好转，“财政紧缩”的可信度正在最低点。所有“不要离开我”让他觉得胸前一阵抽痛。比起信任那更像一个命令。“别想着离开我，别想着逃到外交部，把你的政策执行到最后。我们是一根绳上的蚂蚱。”这时候怯懦和明智就在一边，像是勾结在一起的混蛋们。他在草草地在戴维手里射出来后，觉得后悔。和戴维做爱并不再具有乐趣，或是能带来什么快感。只是他们从结识之初就难以逃开的报应。他们在反锁的办公室里做爱，或是在出差的酒店，瞒着各自的妻子。也许他们就从不知道什么时候该停下来。

“希望明天中国人别再安排我们和鲍里斯一起吃饭了。”

”是。”

戴维的回答被视频通话的接通提醒音打断，然后卡梅伦夫人的声音从扬声器传出。


End file.
